The Hangman's Body Count
by Musical cake
Summary: They say that when someone is about to die, they are visited by a mysterious figure. Song-fic. Inspired by song of the same title. Warning: viewer discretion is advised.


Thump. Thump. THUMP. _Kakasshhhiiiiiii…_

Kakashi jolted awake. He grabbed a kunai from the side of his bed and looked around for intruders.

THUMP. Thump. Thump. _Kakassshhhhhiiiiiii…_

Kakashi headed to his window and looked out. He could see one lone figure in a dark cloak, a ways away, but staring right back at him. Slowly, he turned and walked away.

_Ssssssssshhhhhh…_

_Kakassshhhhiiiiiii…_

He left the apartment through the front door. Wearing nothing but his mask, a pair of blue pants, and a plain black t-shirt.

**Hear his boots and see the figure dressed in black  
****Echoes of him have been heard, spiritually he's all intact  
****Guided by the raven, since his eyes don't see  
****Hear him drag the rope that goes up to the hangman's tree**

_Crunch. Crunch._

All Kakashi could hear was the sound of the leaves crunching under his feet. The figure from before was gone.

_Shhhhhhhhhhh…_

_Kakassshhhhhiiii…_

Kakashi started after the noise. The forest was growing darker with every step.

**The wind calls your name, get out of your bed  
****Go on to the hills, the raven will lead  
****Judgement will prevail, the hangman is here**

"Kakashi…"

This time it wasn't the wind. Kakashi turned.

"…Obito"

"Why did you let me die, Kakashi…? You abandoned me behind enemy lines… You're worse than scum."

"O-Obito…"

Obito's shadowy figure disappeared, replaced by scenes of _that day _playing between trees, as if in a cinema.

**You smell the rain, and as you walk the final dirt  
****Pictures of the crime are past, but not forgotten in this world  
****See the valley turn to darkness on your way  
****The only friend you have is standing at the gallows end**

_Kakasshhhhiiiii…_

The wind urged him on from those pictures…

"Kakashi-kun…"

…And right into new ones.

"Kakashi-kun, why did you kill me? How can you be so heartless to abandon Obito?"

Scenes of the chidori puncturing Rin flashed in the trees, along with angry Uchiha.

"You Sharingan-thief!" "You stole what belongs to the Uchiha clan!" "Give it back!" "Rip that eye out of his head!"

**The wind calls your name, get out of your bed  
****Go up to the hills, the raven will lead  
****Jugdement will prevail; the hangman is here**

_Kakassshhhhiiiii…_

_Ssshhhhhhhh…_

_Kakasshhhiiiii…_

"Kakashi-sensei, Why'd you do it?" _…Naruto_

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. He had a future." _Sakura_

"He was just trying to protect his precious people, 'ttebayo!"

This time the images were of Haku, and his sacrifice to protect his only family.

**Put on the rope, you knew the day was coming  
****Say your prayers once more; you are a part of the Hangman's Body Count**

_Sssshhhhhhh…_

_Kakaaaasssshhiiiiii…_

_Kakasssshhhhhiiiii…_

Kakashi ran out of the trees. In the clearing was a hill, with a large tree at the top. Standing under the tree was the black-cloaked figure. As Kakashi crested the hill, he could see many nooses and ninja hanging from them. One of the figures near the top stood out.

"…Father…"

**Hear his boots and see the figure dressed in black  
****Echoes of his have been heard, spiritually he's all intact**

Kakashi sank to his knees, looking at hangman's tree. The hangman walked up and beckoned Kakashi to take the rope right next to his father. He did.

**The wind calls your name, get out of your bed  
****Go on to the hills, the raven will lead**

The hangman wrapped the noose around his neck, and pulled it tight. A nudge in his back, a rushing sensation, then Kakashi's world went black

**Judgement will prevail; the hangman is here**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! We know you're in there, 'ttebayo!"

"Yeah! And don't think you can skip out of training like you did last time! Cha!"

Naruto started beating on the locked door. "Kakashi-sensei, I know you can hear us! Open the door!"

"Cha! This is taking too long!" And Sakura charged up a chakra-enhanced fist and punched to door down.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei?"

There, in the middle of the room, was Hatake Kakashi, with his wrists slashed multiple times, Sharingan eye stabbed out, and a kunai plunged into his stomach.

**Put on the rope, you knew the day was coming  
****Say your prayer once more; You're part of the hangman's body count**

* * *

**Hello Everyone! I thought of this one night laying in bed listening to music and it hit me like a Nerf ball to the stomach. Trust me, I know what it feels like.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! THE RIGHTS TO THAT GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!  
****I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG ****_THE HANGMAN'S BODY COUNT. _****THE RIGHTS TO THAT GO TO THE BAND VOLBEAT!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been kind of busy as of late. Also, my brain has decided to send me all these great ideas for fanfics (7) but I have yet to get any further inspiration as I still have yet to find my muse.**

**Have a wonderful Thanksgiving if you're American!**


End file.
